hyrule_total_war_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Gerudo
The Gerudo, formally known as the Gerudo Empire, are a playable faction in Hyrule: Total War. Description The Gerudo are an ancient people who at one point in history had a vast and powerful empire. Over time various warlords of their race began to quarrel amongst themselves to the point where their conflict spread to other races. Seeing the potential in the Gerudo, the Moblin King Ganon offered them a place in his dominion as servants. The selfish warlords rejected his offer and declared war on the Moblins. As a result, King Ganon poisoned the Gerudo bloodline by unknown means so that the Gerudo would never give birth to a male. After several decades the male population of the Gerudo died off, leaving only their females in a desperate situation to restore their race. The answer to their problems were the vast resources that the neighboring land of Hyrule provided, but unfortunately the Hylians were not so welcoming of the Gerudo. As a result of their incursion, the Gerudo and Hylians entered a long period of hostility. With only female Gerudo being born and no males, the fear that the Gerudo will become extinct grows among their people with each passing day. Being a culture from a harsh land, the Gerudo themselves are a harsh people in a fight. They prefer to fight on horseback and with bows, and as such they are superior in the field of archery when in a fight. Being raised in a desert however has left them with little need for armor, and most Gerudo wear simple outfits with little protection. Despite the lack of Gerudo durability, they are a very potent and mobile force that should never be underestimated. Territory The Gerudo's starting territory at the beginning of the freeform campaign. User Guide Full PDF Gerudo The red-haired and amber-eyed Gerudo had long dominated much of the desert bearing the same name. A poison introduced by the Moblin King Ganon had eliminated the ability to give birth to male Gerudo: all children were born female. As such, the modern Gerudo were all amazonian women and had taken up the mantle of their long-dead kings and warriors. They were brutal and fierce, hardened by the ravaging winds of the Gerudo Desert and a land hostile against their very existence. Language The Gerudo language is descended from Ancient Hylian but exhibits a significant substratum from the indigenous languages of the Gerudo Desert, notably Darknut. Their written language is based on the Gerudo abugida, developed by deviantart user Sarinilli. History Ancient Age The ancestors of the Gerudo were Ancient Hylian colonists who settled the eastern Gerudo desert, slowly taking on the modern appearance of the Gerudo in adaptation to their Desert environment. At an unknown point in the Ancient Age the desert peoples split off from their Hylian cousins as an independent political and cultural group. The ancient Gerudo became known as a "Garden in the Desert, " founding great cities and temples and constructing grand tombs and monuments to mighty kings, and were feared and respected even by the Darknut Legion. The Ancient Gerudo Kings pleaded with their goddess Kovaloo to allow them to contact the spirits of their ancestors in the afterlife. The Gerudo eventually learned how to summon spirits from the afterlife, and with this knowledge forged great magical constructs such as Silver Gauntlets and Mirror Shields as well as mastering elemental Wind and Ice magic. With their control over the Spirits, However, their over-expansion and resource exploitation stretched their limited Desert resources past the breaking point, and led their Empire into decline until by 1 BG the Gerudo Kings had been reduced to petty Warlords fighting for dwindling resources. Rise of Ganon In 1 BG, King Ganon of the Moblins presented himself to the Circle of Warlords to ask for an alliance against the Kingdom of Hyrule to the east. In their terrible pride, the Warlords rejected Ganon's offer; the Moblin King politely accepted the rejection before claiming a curse will befall their people for their refusal. True to his word, Ganon then poured a bottle of poison given by his ally Bongo into the Gerudo's oases. After Ganon was killed at Death Mountain Crater and the Triforce's location revealed at the Water Temple, the Twinrova sisters gathered a small army of female Gerudo and marched upon Hylia Marine to steal it, against the Warlords' orders. After the battle at Hylia Marine, unable to deal with the Gerudo, Sheikah and Fairy prisoners, Princess Nylin Zelda I decided to turn them over to the Warlords as a gesture of goodwill. The Warlords then banished the prisoners to the Mirror of Twilight, believing it to be the entrance to an endless void. First Golden Age As the result of Ganon's curse, no more Gerudo boys are born, and the male Gerudo slowly die out. Unable to produce males, the Gerudo are reduced from one of the the most powerful states in Hyrule to a dying society viewed as bandits and heathens by their eastern cousins. However, in 71 AG, a son is unexpectedly born to the Gerudo woman Adieladorf, whom she names Ganondorf, as despite Ganon's curse he still manages to be born. The living Gerudo men, his father included, are all old at this point, and none survives long after his birth. The boy Ganondorf becomes the sole member of the Circle of Warlords, with his mother serving as regent until he's of legal age, but Adieladorf's regency doesn't last long: she mysteriously dies a few months into Ganondorf's reign. At this point, the Twinrova sisters, who were spared banishment for their involvement with the Dark Interlopers, adopt Ganondorf as their own son and become his co-regents. When he reaches adulthood, Ganondorf learns about the Triforce, the divine artifact that the Golden Goddesses left at Hyrule, with the power to grant a wish to anyone who can obtain it. Concerned about his people's survival and desiring to lift Ganon's curse, he decides to militarize the Gerudo against the Kingdom of Hyrule in an attempt to take the Triforce. Meanwhile, Twinrova strike an alliance with Vaati, mastermind behind the Darknut Legion, and Agahnim, head of the Sheikah Cadre, agreeing to pay them a city after the Kingdom of Hyrule falls. Ganondorf also successfully convinces Dakkon, the disgraced Sage of Fire, and the remaining Volvagians to aid him in the invasion. Gerudo Wars The Gerudo Wars start in 99 AG when Ganondorf commands a small army of Gerudo and Darknuts to march upon Nal Ordona, forcing Princess Mahrala Zelda III to respond so Agahnim would be able to temporarily take charge of the Kingdom of Hyrule and officially declare war on the Gerudo. After the initial attack, Ganondorf leads his main army to assault Hyrule Castle. The Gerudo forces prove too strong for the Hylian garrison, and after Ganondorf kills Princess Zelda III in a duel the rest of the garrison surrenders to the Gerudo. Immediately, Vaati orders the Gerudo to retreat and let the Darknuts occupy the city, reminding a displeased Ganondorf that Hyrule Castle Town is the city he wants as payment for his help. With the Princess dead and the Kingdom left without leadership, for a year Ganondorf leads the Gerudo around Hyrule, conquering town after town. Around the same time, his wife Nabooru starts to receive dreams from a mysterious Darknut woman, calling for help. A year after the fall of Hyrule, the Hylians and the Sheikah Cadre openly rebel against the Darknuts occupying Hyrule Castle Town. After Agahnim is killed, the alliance between the Gerudo and the Darknuts break, and Ganondorf abandons Hyrule to return to the Gerudo Desert. The Darknut Senturon, who claims to be the husband of the mysterious woman, soon arrives at Ashinon and asks Nabooru for Ganondorf's help to free his wife, but every time Ganondorf declines her request and orders her to stay with him and help him against the Hylians, who are marching west towards Ontheon to free the young Princess Oraiya Zelda IV captured by Vaati. When Nabooru reports back to him, Senturon decides he can't let Vaati discover his intents via Ganondorf and Twinrova, before telling her helping him will be the only way to save the Gerudo. When the Hylians arrive at Ashinon, Nabooru helps them by breaking the locks of the city gates. Twinrova manage to escape, while Ganondorf is captured by the invaders and put into custody until Princess Zelda IV can judge him. Nabooru, meanwhile, encounter two Hylian children named Link and Lana, and proceeds with them and Senturon to Ontheon. At Ontheon, the four find the mysterious Darknut woman - the imprisoned Sage Yaraxonal - under the cathedral and manage to free her. With her help, the Hylians and their Goron allies are able to rescue Princess Zelda IV and kill Vaati, bringing an end to the Gerudo Wars. Second Golden Age The Hylians put Ganondorf and many other Gerudo leaders on trial after the end of the war. Many of them are executed, but Ganondorf's life is spared. The Darknut Legion, now led by Yaraxonal and Senturon, declare war on the Gerudo and enslave the rest of their people. Traits Faction Type * Raiding The Gerudo field a large number of light and swift units, ideal for harassment and raiding. Military Focus * Archers/Cavalry Gerudo archery was unmatched during their rise and fall in the land of Hyrule. Thier army was often composed of many ranged units. In addition, Gerudo horses became quite prized and were invaluable mounts for their military campaigns. Racial Bonuses/Penalties * Combat performance in Deserts +1 * All Generals have Line-of-Sight +2 and Trading +1 * 10% reduced Upkeep Cost on all military units * Combat performance in Snow -1 * All Generals have Bribe Resist -1 and Farming -1 * 100% reduced Population Growth Culture * Desert: The Gerudo were surprisingly cultured and well-off in the harsh desert, though their brutal conditions have made them less than civilized. * Goddess Worship: Though there were instances in Gerudo history of them deifying beings other than the Goddesses (such as the First Sage of Spirits, Kovaloo), many of their Pagan traditions slowly faded over time until they adopted worship of Din, and eventually the other two Goddesses, Nayru and Farore. Starting Settlements and Regions * Gerudo Desert * Haunted Wastelands * Gerudo-Hylian Border * Rokoro Region Rebel Regions * Central Desert * Parapa Desert * Wynas Valley * Gerudo Mesa Historical Regions * Arbiter Region Military Roster Heroes *Ganondorf (Faction Leader) *Nabooru (Faction Heir) *Koume *Kotake Officers * Ashinon General (General) * Ashinon Captain (Captain) * Master Thief (Officer) Standard * Marauders * Glaive Grunts * Sand Snipers * Gerudadorf * Vagrudanon * Dune Runners * Tomb Guards * Ice Archers * Wind Witches * Iron Knuckles Siege Weaponry * Gerudo Catapult * Sandblaster Agents * Arbiter (Diplomat) * Dancer (Assassin) * Trader (Merchant) Tech Tree The Gerudo Techtree is rather linear like the Kingdom of Hyrule's, however they lack the single generalized structure to train their troops. Rather they have several specialized buildings that can be further specialized with whatever a Gerudo player needs. Like the Hylians the Gerudo have no prerequisite buildings, though they have far less upgrades they need to invest in to maximize their structures. Hamlet *'Pig Farms:' Vegetation is scarce in the the desert, therefore the Gerudo adapted to raise the most successful meat in large quantities to support their populations. *'Army Outpost': This low level base can house and produce basic Gerudo soldiers. *'Archer Range: '''This dedicated Archer range can house and train ranged Gerudo Units. *'Vegetable Market': Building a Vegetable Market in a Gerudo City will increase the happiness of all who live there, as well as the economy from decent prices. *'Brothel': Though most Gerudo hold on to their honor and dignity, some have made great profit for their homes by hosting these brothels for travelers in their cities. *'Bazaar': A basic shop that can be set up early on, the Bazaar sells any extra supplies or items produced by its host settlement. Village *'Swine Corrals:' Expanding the Pig Farms to house larger desert boars provides more meat for its host settlement. *'Exotic Dance Floor': Gerudo Brothels host exotic dance shows for travelers visiting their settlements, boosting both their happiness and your coffers. *'Gerudo Fortress Foundation': The foundations of a powerful Gerudo Fortress are set, allowing a host of soldiers to guard the city and prevent unrest. Town *'Pig Plantation': These large fields are devoted entirely to Gerudo Swine, allowing the production of far more meat. *'Army Outpost - Stable Add on': By adding a stable to the Army outpost the Gerudo can train mounted soldiers. *'Archer Range - Stable Add on': By adding a stable to the Archer Range the Gerudo can train mounted ranged units. *'Small Gerudo Fortress:' Continuing the construction of the Gerudo Fortress allows more troops to defend the settlement and maintain law. *'Animal Arena': The Gerudo sport of animal pit fighting is hosted at these arenas, increasing the happiness of citizens. Large Town *'Swine City: Entire dunes of land outside of the settlement are dedicated to pigs, creating massive herds and plenty of meat for the Gerudo. *'''Oasis: Providing Gerudo Settlements with a source of fresh water dramatically increases their survival rate. *'Workshop': The Workshop allows the production of Gerudo Siege units, giving them an edge when attacking enemy settlements. *'Medium Gerudo Fortress:' Continuing the construction of the Gerudo Fortress allows more troops to defend the settlement and maintain law. *'Tourney Fields': The Gerudo host championship duels between their mounted soldiers. Increases the happiness of citizens as well as the rank of trained cavalry. City *'Army Outpost - Palace Add On': Adding lavish quarters to the Army outpost allows for the training of the Gerudo's highest level of soldiers. *'Archer Range - Gerudo Training Ground': By adding the intense Training Ground obstacle course to the Archery Range, those that survive the test can obtain Ice Arrows. *'Large Gerudo Fortress': Adds an armory to the Gerudo Fortress, allowing soldiers trained in its host settlement to upgrade to their first upgrade level. Large City *'Superior Gerudo Fortress': Massive defensible base that eliminates most crime in its host city. Adds further armories, allowing soldiers trained in its host settlement to upgrade to their second upgrade level. Trivia * All Gerudo unit's scimitars bear Gerudo typography that translates to "Wind of Death." This seems to make reference to Ganondorf's speech in The Wind Waker, in which he speaks of the harsh winds that plagued his desert homeland, and the death they carried. * The Gerudo faction symbol is that of the Gerudo's emblem, which first appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Category:Gerudo Category:Desert Category:Goddess Worship Category:Factions